


The Drive

by cmk418



Category: Justified
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-21
Updated: 2012-03-21
Packaged: 2017-11-02 08:36:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/367052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmk418/pseuds/cmk418
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Duffy tries to wrap his mind around Quarles’ revelation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Drive

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for 3.10 - Guy Walks Into a Bar

  
They don’t talk much on the drive to the bar which is a blessing because Wynn’s head is spinning. He’s not sure if Quarles’ speech was entirely true – why would someone willingly reveal something that horrible? It wasn’t because of the gun. Quarles had been in some high-pressure situations before tonight and never cracked.

Maybe the Oxy had something to do with it. Wynn had noticed him taking a bottle from the cabinet just this past week and the times between doses were getting shorter and shorter. He wasn’t crazy – or brave – enough to suggest to Quarles that he might want to lay off the supply now that Detroit had cut them off. Well, they had cut ‘Bobby’ out of the business; Wynn still took orders from the Tonins and Sammy’s last directive to him was to keep an eye on Quarles. Wynn wasn’t sure whether that meant to spy on his former boss or protect him from the cowboy marshal, the hick from Harlan, the self-appointed boss of Noble’s Holler or from Quarles himself. Whatever the meaning, he has had to stay close.

He sees Quarles flick his gaze to the rear view mirror, spying on the young hustler curled up asleep. A light smile touches the blonde’s lips and Wynn thinks he hears Quarles murmur the word “adorable.” How is he supposed to respond to that? It wasn’t as though they were schlepping one of the Quarles boys from soccer practice.

“I’m going to help Donovan. You see that, don’t you, Wynn?”

Wynn bit back a sigh. “Yes, Mister Quarles, I see that.”

Quarles’ face lit up and Wynn could see that it wasn’t the effects of the drugs this time. Maybe that’s why he did it, why he said those things that Wynn didn’t want to think about again. Maybe, just for one fleeting moment, he wanted Wynn to understand why he did what he did. And Wynn did understand.

But understanding and accepting were two different things and Wynn isn’t sure how much longer he can play the submissive in this relationship.

Especially since submissives never last for long in Robert Quarles’ world.  



End file.
